


together forever

by etoilette



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Condom Piercing, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Akechi Goro, Forced Pregnancy, Nonconsensual Insemination, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: Day #20 of Kinktober: Rape/Noncon, Creampie"It's not about whether you believe it or not," she says. "It's the truth.""I'm the one who decides the truth," Akira says loudly, as if shouting the words for Maruki to hear would somehow make any impact on reality. Akechi doesn't even react. Her heartbeat doesn't change, and the hand just continues its path. "You're not dead. I'll find you. I'm not going to let you be alone again."
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949695
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	together forever

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [mop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmop/pseuds/anonymousmop) for the idea. Please tell me if I left out anything that should be tagged. I waffled with how to tag noncon nakadashi but just made my own tag.

When Akira and Akechi first having sex, one of the first things they decided upon was that Akira should always use a condom and finish outside. Condoms aren't absolute, after all, and the last thing that Akechi wants is to become a teenage mother, especially considering her very public occupation. It's not as if Akechi can just waltz into an abortion centre either. Not unless she wants her name and face plastered all over the morning papers.

"My mother thought condoms were enough, but obviously not," Akechi had said, a sad smile on her face. Akira is never sure of what to say when Akechi starts to talk about her mother so he simply stroked her hair and pressed their foreheads together.

"Of course," he had said. "Trust me."

Over the months, he never broke that promise. On days where neither of them had condoms, Akira made sure that only Akechi's mouth got anywhere near his dick, or he took the time to pleasure her with his hands and mouth,

Akechi always insisted that so long as Akira remembered himself enough to pull out, she had no problem with him penetrating her on days without protection. But Akira had no confidence in being able to do so. Akechi's body was like a drug to him. He could spend days lost in the sensations of her skin, the heat of her vagina, the scent of her hair. He could spend an eternity looking into those bright eyes and listen to that soft voice, whether she was talking about philosophy or the weather.

The knowledge that she could hear Morgana was disturbing, for sure, but the intrigue of _why_ only dug Akira deeper into the hole known as Akechi Goro. Was she secretly using the Metaverse to solve mysteries and uncover crimes? Did she find out anything about the mysterious Black Mask that Madarame and Kaneshiro hinted at?

There were so many questions that Akira wanted to ask her, so many things that Akira wanted to tell her, if only the Phantom Thieves had allowed him to. Morgana and Futaba were practically glued to his side at all times, and he knew that they would never approve of Akechi being in on the know about them anyway.

After every outing at Jazz Jin, every night spent at Penguin Sniper, Akira allowed himself a few seconds to just be Kurusu Akira and not Joker, leader of the Phantom Thieves, holding Akechi's hand in his, crowding into her space, feeling the beating of her heart as if it was resonating through their bones and into his chest. Even after hearing that cold almost-mechanical voice plotting his death over the phone, his foolish feelings towards her never wavered.

"You're being such a sap," Akechi said one November day, burying her red face deep into her scarf. The Featherman keychain that Akira spent almost 5000 yen trying to get from the UFO catcher was clutched tightly in her hand, to the point that Akira half-worried she would warp the cheap plastic.

For a moment, it was as if they were back in May, when things were more yet less complicated between the two of them. Until she said, "It's not as if anything is going to change between us after we take Sae-san's Treasure."

 _Won't they?_ Akira wanted to ask, but she would probably interrogate him for that, and he didn't have confidence in lying straight to her face like that.

'Things changed after they took Sae's Treasure' is obviously an understatement. Everything changed. Akira 'died,' shot in the head by his maybe-girlfriend-maybe-ex. Akechi died, taking her father's warped desires and Akira's heart with her. He shot a god in the head and found out his maybe-girlfriend wasn't as dead as he had thought. His cat turned into a human and his friends' parents came back from the dead.

In between all of that, Akechi was a steadying presence in the sea that Maruki tossed them into. This must be what the other Thieves feel when they see Joker's disarming and confident smile. With Akechi — no, Crow — by his side, nothing could stop them, or stand in their way. She was brilliant, all razor-sharp edges and gunpowder. Her intelligence, drive, and strength made Joker pushed Joker to greater and greater heights, whether it was in the Metaverse or Penguin Sniper or in Leblanc's dingy attic.

It was like a dream, getting to experience the real Akechi. One without any of her walls or chains. And of course it felt that way, because it was nothing more than a dream.

Akechi is saying something to him. He should probably pay attention so he can respond to her properly. One of her biggest pet peeves is when he just dumbly nods along to whatever she's saying, whether he understands it or not. But all he can hear is the two gunshots, muffled behind that bulkhead door. All he can understand is the implication in Maruki's words. That if he leaves Maruki's reality, then Akechi will...

"Akira!"

He jolts back to himself, blinking as if he's just coming out of a daze. Akechi is grabbing his arm, anger flashing in her eyes. Ah, yes. He wasn't listening to her. He needs to pull it together.

"Sorry," he says. "Sorry. What was that?"

Her eyes narrow. "So what's your decision? Are you going to stay in this dream world, or are you going to march into that Palace tomorrow and take us back to our reality?"

It's so hard to look at her, standing strong and firm for her ideals even in the face of her own death. Compared to her courage, Akira feels disgusting, like a slime or a slug to be crushed under her heel. To waffle about a decision this world-shatteringly important, just because he can't stand to return to a reality where Akechi is gone, when Akechi herself is ready to throw her life away to do what's _right?_

"Alright," he says, and Akechi's eyes light up with satisfaction.

"I knew you would," she says, and for a moment, Akira swears he sees something like pride in her expression as she stares at him. It's broken when she coughs into her gloved hand. "Well, I should go home and prepare for tomorrow. I'll see you —"

"Wait."

Akechi blinks at the sudden desperation in Akira's plea, and her eyes widen even further when Akira reaches out to grab her shoulders.

"Please," Akira says. He doesn't care how pathetic he sound. He tightens his grip on Akechi, tugging her closer. "Just this one night. Could I have one last memory with you?"

Akechi's lips purse for a second, but she nods. Despite the hesitation in her face, she allows herself to be lead through the cafe and up into the attic. "It'll be the last time we do this anyway," she says, but she sounds unsure.

Akira ignores her. "I'll get the lube and condom," he says instead, even though they've done this enough times now that Akechi probably knows exactly what Akira is going to do and when. For all that she claims to be surprised by him, he's not the most spontaneous kind of guy when it comes to things like this.

Akechi grunts in acknowledgement and from behind him, he can hear her shrugging off her clothes and tossing them carelessly onto the ground. The silence is stifling, as heavy as the weight in Akira's chest. He snatches up the bottle of lube, and his hands shake so hard from the idea of this being their last time that he crumples up the condom in his fist. But Akechi could smell weakness faster than a shark, and he quickly smoothes out his expression. When he turns back to her, she's already seated on Akira's shitty mattress, kicking her legs like a child at swimming practice.

"Your bed sucks," she says when she senses Akira staring at her. "Didn't this ideal reality even give you something nice to sleep on?"

Akira shakes his head. "Maybe I secretly like it."

Akechi rolls her eyes. "Well, you've always been a masochist so I'm not surprised."

"Only for you."

Akechi doesn't answer, which is a shame, because if this is their last night together, then Akira wants to make sure he gets as much of the unfiltered Akechi as she's willing to give him. He undresses quickly, not wanting to waste any time, and presses his lips against hers, opening his mouth and allowing her to dictate the pace. He runs a hand down her arm and herds her down, until her back is on the mattress, staring up at him with hooded eyes.

The beginning is always the same, and they've done this so many times their bodies move on autopilot. Akechi parts her legs easily, and Akira rubs the lube on his fingers, warming it up. He penetrates her slowly, nudging at her walls, and she gives way easily, welcoming him deeper inside of her. Akechi's breaths come fast and shallow, just like they always do in the beginning, and Akira doesn't hesitate to kiss her again, swallowing her soft noises into himself.

He knows exactly where Akechi likes to be touched and for how long. He strokes inside her, crooking his fingers to hit at her most sensitive spots, and he backs away to play with her entrance when he feels her thighs start to close around him. Akira doesn't let up with the kiss, as if he's trying to steal away her breath, and even though he can feel the way Akechi's face scrunches up in disgust, she doesn't push him away, content to let Akira do whatever he wants.

"I love you, you know," Akira whispers into her lips.

"You're such a fool," she whispers back, but she bridges the distance between them, and the fervent passion she kisses Akira with is all that Akira needs to know.

He pulls his fingers out, teasing the rim slightly when he feels her cling to them. "I'll put the condom on," he says, and Akechi nods, her gaze fixed on the ceiling rather than him. In the beginning, she had always insisted on doing it herself, pulling the condom on with skilled fingers. On one particularly memorable occasion, she had even tugged it on with her teeth.

When he tears the packet open with his mouth, the sharp acerbic taste of the condom makes him wince. His teeth tingle from how hard and deep he sunk them into the plastic, and he runs his tongue over his lips in an attempt to wash the taste away.

"I can't believe you would want to put that anywhere near your mouth," Akechi laughs.

"You did this once for me before. I just didn't realize how nasty it tastes," Akira says and he frowns exaggeratedly.

"There's a reason why I only did it once," Akechi replies, giggling behind her fist. She's in an awfully good mood today. While she's distracted, Akira hurriedly puts the condom on, his heart pounding at the idea of what he's about to do.

"Are you ready?" he asks.

Akechi nods, and spreads her legs even wider. Akira scoots in close, brushing an appreciative hand down her smooth thigh. He can't stop touching her, whether it's with his hand or his lips, kissing every part that he can reach, for his own benefit more than hers.

If he's going to be separated from her for an indefinite amount of time, then he wants to make sure that he completely memorizes every part of her. The sweetness of her scent, the softness of her flesh, the cadence of her voice...Until the day he finds her again, Akechi Goro would live in his heart, just like he knows he'll live on in her.

He pushes in slowly and carefully, allowing her to linger in the warmth of their connection. Akechi's breath catches in her throat, and Akira bends down, pushing ever deeper, leaving blossoms of red against her pale skin. She reaches up with her shaking hand and presses him closer, and Akira feels a gentle kiss against the top of his head. Feels her fingers stroke through his hair.

There are no words left between the two of them. Everything Akira wants to say or wants Akechi to know, he tells her in the movements of his hips, gentle and slow and loving. He caresses her with his hands, leaves bruises with his mouth. Akechi moves back against him, keeping pace with him, and her soft breathy moans spur Akira on.

"As far a-as last nights go," Akechi says, and Akira slows down for a moment to let her catch her breath. "As far as last nights go, this isn't as bad as the last time I died."

Something cold worms its way into Akira's heart, despite the heat that continues to thrum through his body. He rests his forehead on Akechi's chest and takes a deep breath.

"You're not really dead, Akechi," he murmurs against the warmth of her skin, right over the beating of her heart. "I refuse to believe it."

For a moment, Akechi doesn't reply. The hand on Akira's head stops stroking for a brief second before it continues to pet him like a house cat.

"It's not about whether you believe it or not," she says. "It's the truth."

"I'm the one who decides the truth," Akira says loudly, as if shouting the words for Maruki to hear would somehow make any impact on reality. Akechi doesn't even react. Her heartbeat doesn't change, and the hand just continues its path. "You're not dead. I'll find you. I'm not going to let you be alone again."

Akira starts to move again, frenetic in his pace, and he hears Akechi grunt slightly with pain, no doubt taken aback by the sudden intensity. He makes sure to hit Akechi's sweet spot every time, feeling her tighten around him.

"A-Akira," she pants, whimpering shakily. "What are you doing?"

"I won't leave you alone ever again," Akira hisses straight into her ear, making sure he hits as deep as he can every time he thrusts in. He needs to make sure that he sends every part of himself into the depths of Akechi's body. "I guarantee that. Until I can find you, I'll make sure you'll have someone with you."

Akira recognizes the exact moment that Akechi realizes the implication of his words. Her eyes widen, her body tenses.

"Wait," she stammers. He feels Akechi push at his head, trying desperately to squirm away, but he holds on tight, even using his teeth in her neck to make sure she doesn't move. "Wait, stop, Akira. I don't want this...!"

Akira hugs her close, ignoring the way she pounds at his chest and scratches at his face in desperation. It's just temporary, of course. The fear is natural. But once she gives birth to their child, she'll understand. When Akira finds her again, she'll greet him with a smile. He wonders what she'll name their kid. Or maybe Akira will be able to find her when she's still pregnant? He can already imagine the arguments they would have over names. Akechi seems the type to take it _very_ seriously, even using numerology to make sure their kid would have the best life right from the beginning.

When he finally reaches his climax, he wedges himself in so deep that his pulsing balls hit the curve of her ass. The tightness of her walls squeezing out every last drop of him is so good that Akira can't stop the pleasured moan, and his hips continue to move unconsciously. Akechi struggles once before falling limp, letting out a broken whine as Akira continues to spill into her. He doesn't stop grinding his hips so that he can push as much of his seed inside of her.

By the time he finishes cumming, Akechi is barely moving, crying loudly and without inhibitions. "I can't believe you would do this," she manages to hiss in between her uneven breathing. She blinks her eyes open, glaring at Akira with murderous intent, but she rears back when Akira reaches out with his tongue, lapping the tears away from her cheeks. "Why would you do this to me?"

"I already told you, Akechi," Akira whispers. "I love you."

"Shut up. This isn't love. This is —"

"I love you. Don't worry about anything."

"Stop. I —"

"We'll go back to our reality together. I'll see you there, and until then..." He pulls himself out, and when he sees white dripping out from her loosened hole, he uses a finger to plug her back up again, ignoring her shuddering moan. "...Our child will keep you company."

Akechi doesn't say anything. She shoves Akira away, but when she tries to stand up, she falls to the ground, leaking even more of Akira's seed onto the ground. Yet she doesn't give up, crawling towards the pile of clothes left abandoned next to the bed, as if she can't even wait to gather her bearings before she tries to leave.

It takes little effort for Akira to grab her and haul her back onto the mattress. She's strong, of course, but after what they just did, her resistance is as weak as a kitten's. She can't stop crying, her brows furrowed, and Akira strokes her hair gently, just like she had done for him earlier.

"Don't move around too much," he scolds. "You're going to leak out even more of my cum. I don't think we should do a second round since we still have to face Maruki tomorrow, but I will if you don't keep everything inside."

Akechi freezes, and Akira takes the chance to manipulate the two of them so they're lying on the bed, relaxing into the hard mattress even when Akechi remains tense. It would be all too easy to empty himself into her again and again, but it would be horrifyingly embarrassing if they lose against Maruki tomorrow because they expended too much energy today.

Besides, if they're still in Maruki's dream reality, and Akira's wish is to see Akechi round with his child, then wouldn't it stand to reason that the seed he planted inside of her would take root, even after they leave?

He holds Akechi from behind, listening as her furious sobs fade into hitched and uneven breathing. From his angle, Akira isn't sure if Akechi fell asleep or not, but it doesn't matter. He buries his face into her hair, breathing in deep and memorizing the scent. He snuggles closer and throws an arm around her, pulling her closer into his chest despite the minute jerks of her body as she tries to move away.

"Don't worry," he whispers, kissing the nape of her neck. "I'll look for you when we go back to our reality."

"I'm not going to be there," Akechi replies in a thick voice. "Even if I'm still alive, you're never going to find me."

"Oh, I will," Akira promises. He grabs her hand and laces his fingers with her, pressing their joined hands over her stomach. Akechi's heart is pounding so hard that he can feel it even from there, and Akira laughs softly. He's so close to her back, and he wonders how close he needs to press in to feel her heartbeat through his. "You're already excited? I am. I can't wait to see what our child will look like."

Akechi doesn't reply, but she hunches in on herself, her shoulders shaking.

"Aren't you happy, Akechi? You're never going to be alone again."


End file.
